


Grandpa Bobby

by AngelicDemonCris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Fix-It, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDemonCris/pseuds/AngelicDemonCris
Summary: Saw a Tiktok of @cowboylikecasey and couldn't sleep until I wrote this. Enjoy some fix-it fic about Bobby being a grandpa to Jack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Grandpa Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I literally just finished this, I apologise for any grammatical mistakes.

A mess. The Universe was a mess, but then again, what would you expect after locking Gid away, right?

They really were trying to clean up the mess, doing whatever they could to help the ones who were running the world.

Rowena was The Queen of Hell; Purgatory was running itself with the difference of not  _ all  _ monsters going there after death, only the ones who deserved it; Heaven, well, Heaven was under Amara, being assisted by Anael, the communication between Heaven and the Winchesters while Jack helped creating new angels to at least keep Heaven working.

Jack wasn't there for too long, everyone was well aware that Jack was a child, and should act like one, no universal burden on his shoulders.

And after everything they went through, whoever died helping the Winchester family could come back to life, if they wanted, no more plotlines to be fulfilled.

Bobby, of course, like the stubborn old man he is, wanted to be with his boys. If he could choose to die from old age, why not?

The first time he entered the bunker, he felt like it was a dream. So much knowledge in just one place…

"Tell me ya idjits made copies of everything you could find here."

Sam and Dean laughed, a mix of fun and relief. Of course Bobby would do copies.

"Everything we had time to. There's so much stuff here, I think we haven't seen half of it" - Sam said, showing the online documents he already had filled. - "And yes, we also have some storages with printed information."

"Worst days of my life, if you wanna know. Took weeks and I'm happy to pass my place in this operation to you." - Was Dean being dramatic to pass an old sword to Bobby's hands while saying this? Yes, yes he was. Did that put a smile on his face? Absolutely. Not that he would show it for more than 0.2 second.

"Alright then, let's go to work"

"Wait, before we do that" Dean said texting

"There's someone you should meet"

"Did one of ya find someone dumb enough to settle down? With those ugly faces of yours?"

"Well, Sammy did, and let me tell you, she's way out of his league…"

"Dean! And yes, Bobby, huh, I'll bring her over later, but is someone else"

"Hello!"- Jack had his usual hand wave - "I'm Jack"

"Hi, Bobby" - Cas said from behind Jack

"Hey, Cas, good to see you again. And nice to meet you, Jack. So, are you a hunter?"

"In training"

"What, you boys found yourselves a Robin? What's your tragic origin story? Where are your parents?" - Bobby said calmly, trying to put the pieces together.

"They are… right here?" - Jack didn't point to anyone specifically,but Bobby had an instinct to where to look.

His eyes crossed between Dean and Cas back and forth, clear shock all over his face. How was it possible for them to have a child together? And how did he grow up so fast? Bobby wasn't dead  _ that  _ long.

A really loud laugh filled the room, the tension fading away while every pair of eyes in the room went to Sam.

"Oh God, I haven't laughed like this in so long… Bobby, we adopted him. All three of us are his parents, he's not biological theirs, that's not even  _ possible." _

Cas tilted his head, and the look on Dean's face made Sam laugh even harder.

"Bobby, what the fuck, why would you think that?"

"Can you blame me? He looks like a mix of your faces and I don't know if you noticed, but I wasn't around, we never know what's possible with our kind of lives."

"I see why you are confused… My mom is Kelly Kline, she's in Heaven, she choose to stay there and welcome new souls when they get there. She said she's proud, and I can visit anytime, but she knows I'm in good hands and that I have a good family here. My biological father is Lucifer, but he means nothing to me. Cas, Sam and Dean are my dads.

"Of course they're. Well, come here, welcome to the family. These idjits are treating you well?"

They got some work done, Dean running to the kitchen saying he would be more helpful making them food then falling asleep filling books. That didn't work so well since 1 hour later, Bobby was there too, screaming at him non stop for how he treated the kid, even after Jack had already forgave Dean.

Dean made sure to let him know he would never forgive  _ himself,  _ but he was fixing it, and he would never,  _ ever,  _ turn into John. They weren't even taking Jack on hunts. He read and did research only about topics he was curious about, they even gave him a videogame to pass the time, even when he seemed to prefer board games (his collection getting bigger almost every week). 

It became routine for Bobby to babysit Jack while "the team" was out on hunts. Sam and Eileen (what a great young lady, by the way, Sam better keep her around, he couldn't find a better fit) would go hunting together very often, staying at her place for a few days after the job was done and then coming back to the bunker until the next job.

Cas and Dean also did that, Dean always finding something he wanted to see with Cas, a few concerts, few tourist points where Jack would at best feel bored like any other kid.

The schedule could collide, leaving Bobby taking care of him, a profound sentiment towards the kid showing up easily. Yep, that was definitely his grandkid.

They were in a very difficult week, Dean and Cas in the middle of a fight like the dumbasses they were. And yes, maybe after a gossip session with Sam and Eileen, Bobby was pissed that they  _ still  _ didn't solve things out.

All of it was making Jack sad, Bobby could tell, he could read the kid like a book, exactly like he did with Sam and Dean.

So, he made the obvious decision: gave Dean and Cas a fake case, forced them to go, saying that Sam and Eileen were busy and that he wasn't young enough to go to the field anymore. After they left, he sent a very long, very angry, yet caring, message to make sure they knew to only come back after talking about whatever happened while defeating Chuck and they clearly ignored ever since. 

"C'mon boy, grab your jacket and meet me in the car in five. I've got a surprise for you."

That seemed to cheer him up a bit, and once he made it to the garage, he had a big smile.

"Claire, Kaia! What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, someone told us that you were feeling a little down, so we came to help with that"

"Also, baseball tickets, c'mon kid, time for some big sis little bro bonding."

That was a really good day for all four of them. Bobby would take a step back sometimes, giving some privacy while watching them acting like, well, kids. 

It was already late when they got back to the bunker, all of them tired and not taking long to fall asleep. The next morning, Sam and Eileen got back, a few hours later Dean and Cas walked in, something around them feeling different.

"Well kid, lemme tell you, if two of your dads keep being idjits and refuse to realise they're meant to be, I'll start throwing punches."

"We talked, Bobby. We are good. Together."

Now, that asked for a celebration, with Jack happy, and Bobby was pretty sure he saw Claire threatening Dean, something about kicking his ass if he let Cas down. 

They decided on movie night with lots of snacks, Dean being stressed trying to fit eight people comfortably inside of "The Dean's Cave", but it worked out just fine. 

Claire and Kaia had to go back to Jody's the next night, so they made a point of staying up as long as possible, which turned into a competition even between the so-called grown ups.

Bobby said he wouldn't do that, it was stupid and he deserved a good night of sleep now that he has the chance, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't fighting his own body and mind just to stay a little longer, watching and laughing with his family, after all, he deserved it.


End file.
